


Victim

by revolution_BAP



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gang, Other, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Kim Himchan is the leader of a gang, he needs to finish a job but why putting his men in danger when he can use a victim.This is a fic dedicated to the 6 members of B.A.P,enjoy~
Song: B.A.P - One Shot
 
It'll be divided in chapters:Kim Himchan - gang leaderBang Yongguk - victimJung Daehyun - loyal gang memberYoo YoungJae - Himchan's secretaryMoon JongUp - strongest gang memberChoi Junhong - youngest gang member





	1. Preparation

Yongguk had no choice but to accept. He was taken in the storage where he was given a gun and was told about the mission. He had to go to a place where a mafia was, he had to kill their leader and then he would be set free. The mission seemed almost impossible to accomplish. Suddenly the tall boy with the skateboard and the guy next to him entered the room. Yongguk got disturbded so Daehyun turned to look at them and while pointing at the tall boy with the skateboard:  
-Junhong, take JongUp and go upstairs. I don't need you right now.  
Zelo and JongUp did as they were told so Daehyun got his attention back to Yongguk. For two days they would take care of him and when his wounds would be healed or wouldn't hurt that much anymore he would start. At nights he had to share room with the secretary YoungJae:  
-You can shower first...  
said YoungJae almost silently while looking at Yongguk with bravery making the second feel surprised since most of the people he would meet would get scared of him by his appearance. YoungJae was getting his pajamas on while thinking of possibilities of Yongguk trying to escape, but soon he didn't care since JongUp was securing the yard. Yongguk feeling his body relief, exhaled and went to sleep. At five in the morning he felt his muscles tense from yesterday's running, suddenly he felt someone was next to his bed. It was Zelo, the tall boy smiling ironically but still kindly to him:  
-Wake up King!  
said Zelo with an evil smirk that made him look funny:  
-Yah! Stop teasing me!  
was heard from outside the room then a noise of someone hitting another, their voices were getting more clear to hear since they approached the room. It was YoungJae hitting JongUp:  
-Come on YoungJae, you know you guys never talk. JongUp is trying to get a little close to you.  
said Zelo with concern, making YoungJae look at him then look away again. JongUp was looking down, but his expression changed in an angry one fast:  
-So, come on. Take him to the training room and at seven we can eat. But both of you YoungJae and Zelo be careful with him.  
JongUp had to secure the yard so YoungJae and Zelo, with agony, leaded Yongguk in the training room where Daehyun would show him one or two things about holding guns. Not that he didn't already know. These two days YoungJae made sure Yongguk was healed, Daehyun trained him, Zelo kept to him company, Himchan made sure he's safe and JongUp made sure he doesn't leave nor anyone gets close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my story from A.F. from my account Beststories :)


	2. Your mission

Yongguk was running as fast as he could, cheeks red and hair untidied. He was running out of breath, half stumbling and hands tied together. He was constantly looking behind to see if they were still chasing him, when he made sure no one was behind him he stopped to breathe. He got in trouble with mafia and now the only thing he could do is pray. He was breathing heavily for some minutes and after feeling his lungs again, he looked around to see where he was. He was far away from the city and the forest after it, and in front of him was a cliff. He was all dirty from the combination of dust and sweat. Using his teeth to untie himself and heavy breath from fear could be heard , suddenly a motorbike stopped behind him. Yongguk was so tired he didn't hear it approaching. The guy on it was wearing a helmet so his face was covered, he took out a gun with silencer and pointed at Yongguk, who was looking at him with a surprised expression frozen on his face. The other lowered his gun and a chuckle could be heard. Taking his helmet off with a cocky smile:  
-Jung Daehyun, under your command.  
Yongguk felt confused but he was now sure the guy in front of him didn't look scary at all:  
-Come on Bang Yongguk, wanna go for a ride?  
Yongguk knew he couldn't say no, so he got on the motorbike behind Daehyun, who drove towards a house deep in the forest. They stopped in the yard of the house, where a tall boy was skateboarding and stopped with a questioning expression on his face and on the right there was a guy sitting on the bench, hands tagged togther between his parted legs , head down but looking at him only with dangerous eyes. Both Yongguk and Daehyun got off the motorbike and the second one leaded him inside the house. Passing the hall he saw a small office and someone like secretary got off his chair. The sign on his desk said Yoo YoungJae. They kept walking but stopped in front of a huge door. Daehyun turned towards Yongguk:  
-When we enter the room you'll meet our boss, he'll tell you why you are here and then we are done.  
Yongguk nodded and Daehyun knocked on the door, they entered. On the entrance Yongguk noticed the office was really huge and classy. In front of them there was the office desk and a really serious guy waiting for them. He was tidy and everything on him and around him looked perfectly done or placed:   
-Bang Yongguk. My name is Kim Himchan. We've been watching you and we agreed with you. You always call yourself anything bad that comes in your mind and you have no one to care about you. So no one will care if you die. We'll give you a mission that if you fail you'll die, if you refuse to go on the mission we'll kill you. So just do it and don't fail.


	3. Judgement

It was night and the time for Yongguk's mission had come. He started walking towards the base of a small area under mafia's property.When he got there he took out his gun, it was dark and when he got closer to the area he noticed between bushes and a huge container box were two men securing the area. They were smoking and talking about 'hot' boys around 20s. Yongguk felt disgusted, he charged his gun and pointed at one of them while still hiding. Suddenly two people on each side of the men shoot them with silencer, it was JongUp and Daehyun that had come for help. They nodded to him and Yongguk kept walking towards the main building. He was hiding as much as he could, the same did JongUpand Daehyun. Entering the building he saw a man on a corner of the hall pulling Daehyun on his way pushing him so he would hit his back on the wall earning a whimper from him. While still holding Daehyun from his shirt collar, he got close to his face:   
-You wanna have fun pretty?  
Daehyun looked on his right avoiding to look at him since he couldn't push him away. The man cupped his jaw in his hand and turned his head making him look at him:  
-Big lips!  
said the man in a low disgusting way or at least this is how it felt for Daehyun . Suddenly someone closed the man's mouth from behind and when he turned to look he was shot by JongUp still with silencer. Yongguk saw them so now that the hall was clean, mostly thanks to JongUp, he entered the main room, opening the door furiously, noise could be heard when the door hit the wall. The man on the chair froze, he was wearing a suit, golden rings, hair well fixed. Yongguk approached him and both Daehyun and JongUp entered the room:  
-Please, don't kill me. I'll give you anything, more money than what they would give you. My men are stronger than them too, i'll give you anything.  
said the man that was clear he was the boss, but Yongguk didn't care about the money but about freedom. He stabilised the man on the chair but the second managed to take out his gun fast, Yongguk pushed it away put he shot him the bullet passing next to his muscles slightly injuring his arm. Yongguk quickly opened fire. After the man wasn't breathing anymore, both Daehyun and JongUp pinned Yongguk on the floor:  
-What? What's wrong?  
-From now on you are one of us!  
said JongUp and both leaded him to their black Jeep , Daehyun drove back to their base:  
-Welcome.  
was Himchan's first word when they arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story from A.F. from my name Beststories :)


End file.
